


Longing

by iamtherighteousman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Very Sexy Slightly Sappy, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtherighteousman/pseuds/iamtherighteousman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts out as Dean going solo, doesn't end that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

Same hunt, different day. Case closed, the Impala riding off into the sunset. Back to the bunker, back to his bedroom. Alone. Sam was there, but reading up on lore that Dean honestly couldn't stand to look at for another second. Cas was...who the hell knows where? Yeah, he could just go to a local bar and drown himself in alcohol and hot chicks until he numbed the loneliness. But what was the point?

A hot shower did wonders washing the blood off of his sore, aching body. Some of it his, some of it belonging to the latest monster of the week. The water at his feet was red, but at least his skin wasn't anymore. One less thing to worry about.

Dean didn't even bother putting on pajamas after he dried himself off. He just climbed directly into bed, ass naked, with the newest copy of Busty Asian Beauties. He didn't feel like picking up chicks tonight, so his hand and a little imagination would suffice. Leaning against the headboard, porn mag, lube, tissues. All systems go.

A hand, slick with a generous amount of his favorite lube, rubbed from base to tip of his cock as he flipped through pages upon pages of some of the sexiest women Dean had ever laid his eyes on. And yet...he was still frustratingly soft. Fuck.

This had been happening a lot lately. More than he would ever admit. Because damn it, Busty Asian Beauties couldn't compare to big blue eyes, messy dark hair, and rumbled trench coats. He tried to deny it time and time again, but apparently the only thing that got 'little Dean' excited nowadays was a certain angel of The Lord. As if he weren't going to hell already, right?

He abandoned the magazine and closed his eyes, giving in to his imagination. His frustrating, beautiful imagination. A low moan escaped Dean's lips as his cock finally started to swell in his ever-stroking hand.

What would Cas look like under all those layers? Dean couldn't help but imagine himself leading Cas someone private to find out. It was always someplace different in his mind. A closet, a motel room, the shower. This time it was his own bed. Because how fucking hot would it be to take Cas right there in his very own bed?

He'd peal those layers off, one by one, as he kissed his neck. Until that pretty little angel was bare, standing there in front of his bed.

"Dean, why am I the only one naked?" His imaginary version of Cas would ask while tilting his head in that signature, adorable way.

"We can't have that, can we? I wanna feel your skin against mine, baby" Dean would reply with his voice rough with lust and a seductive smirk on his face.

He'd push Cas back on the bed, then strip for him. Oh God, just thinking of how Cas would lick his lips and stare at him with darkened, hooded eyes had Dean stroking his cock even harder.

Dean imagined himself crawling over Castiel's body, nothing separating them anymore. He could practically feel how his cock would rub against his angel's thigh as he'd suck marks into his perfect neck.

Then he'd wanna get him nice and ready for his cock. He'd warm the lube between his fingers before sliding one inside of him, gently searching for his special place. He'd know he'd found it when Cas would moan for him, or maybe he'd give a little yelp of surprise. Oh fuck, he loved thinking about what kind of noises Cas would make in bed. It had him bucking up into his own hand, imagining those amazing noises and beautiful facial expressions.

When he'd found Castiel's prostate, Dean would rub it for a few seconds to really draw out his lover's pleasure. He wanted Cas to feel good. Because he really did care about him, and because it was the least he could do if Cas was gonna let him put his cock in there. 

One finger would become two, and two would become three. Stretching and preparing Cas for something much bigger. When he felt that Cas was ready, he'd slowly slide his fingers out. Then he'd cover his own arousal with a lot of lube to make it go smoothly, rubbing it in a little longer than necessary because it felt good to touch himself, and even better when someone was watching him.

He'd wanna face Cas, because that was the optimal position for kissing and holding each other. Yeah, yeah, whatever. Call him a sap if you want to, but sex with Cas would be pretty damn emotional for him. He was his best friend, after all. So he'd wanna do it right.

Dean imagined himself putting a nice pillow under Castiel's hips to lift him up a little and make sure that he was comfortable. Then he'd very slowly slide himself inside of Cas. He was so damn close to the edge already as he pictured watching the tip of his cock slip past that beautiful ring of muscle into his tight heat. Fuck, he wanted that so bad. He wanted Cas so bad.

There was more to that fantasy. There always was. But something dragged his attention back to the real world before he could finish it.

A soft moan, coming from the doorway. Dean looked up to see Cas, standing there with his hand rubbing the front of his pants. His pretty blue eyes were glazed over and his mouth was gaped open a little as he just stared at Dean, watching him touch himself. And you know what? Dean didn't stop. Not even for a second.

Neither man made a move towards each other, nor did they speak a single work. The only sounds in the air between them were the slippery strokes of Dean's hand on his cock and Castiel's sweet moans, music to his ears.

It didn't take much more than those curious eyes on him for Dean to reach his climax, cumming hard over his hand and on his stomach and chest. He kept stroking himself through his blissful high, his body spasming through the after shocks of pleasure as he thrust his hips up into his own tight fist for more and more until he became too sensitive to continue. His breathing was labored as he relaxed back down on his bed.

Cas was still standing in the doorway, rubbing himself through the fabric of his pants. The poor angel had the most obvious budge and was probably frustrated out of his mind, and Dean wanted to help him.

"Come 'ere, Cas..." Dean's voice was rougher than usual, and it made Cas shiver before he slowly made his way over to the bed. 

The angel was stiff and awkward, just standing there by the side of the bed and staring at Dean without saying a word.

"Alright, buddy. Just...stand there, okay? I'm gonna take care of you. I'll make you feel good..." Dean promised as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, right in front of Cas.

Dean couldn't believe that he was actually going to do this when he wasn't even dreaming or fantasizing about it! 

"Take off the coat...and unbutton the shirt, baby..." He instructed Cas, who obliged very eagerly. Meanwhile, Dean undid Castiel's belt and pulled down his pants. Now the only thing separating Dean from Castiel's cock was a pair of underwear.

Dean leaned forward to rub his nose against his best friend's bulge for a second before licking him through the thin fabric. Cas was standing very still through this, almost like he was trying to hold back. 

"It's okay, Cas. You can make noise. And here..." He took one of Castiel's hands and put it in his hair. "Feel free t' pull my hair if it feels good". He said with a little grin before pulling down those pesky underwear and licking one long stripe from Castiel's full, heavy balls all the way to the tip of his beautiful cock. That earned Dean the most amazing moan he'd ever heard in his entire life. He didn't care that this was new and strange for both of them, or that Cas was in a man's body, or that it might potentially be awkward for them afterwards. All Dean cared about was pulling more of those sweet moans from his angel's lips. Lips which, by the way, he hadn't even kissed yet.

Dean took just the tip of Castiel's cock into his mouth to gently suck on as he teasingly swirled his tongue around it and against the little slit, tasting his salty-sweet precum. He'd never exactly done this sort of thing with another man before, so right now he was really just trying to focus on doing what he knew he'd like done to him. Cas seemed to like it, too, if biting his lip and tightening his fingers in Dean's hair were anything to go by.

He slowly took more of Cas into his mouth, trying to get used to the feeling of having a cock in his mouth as well as trying not to choke. But Cas got a little too excited and trust his hips forward until the tip of his cock slid down the back of Dean's throat and the man started choking. Dean pulled back until the cock slipped from his lips to catch his breath again.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I don't know what--"

"It's okay, buddy" Dean grinned. "But choking on your cock sounds like some kinky stuff that we can get into later, okay? Just take it easy for now..."

When Cas nodded in agreement, Dean went back to business. He only took about half of his cock into his mouth, and rubbed the rest with his hand to make sure it still felt as good as possible for Cas. He hallowed his cheeks and sucked him nice and hard, base to tip, over and over again. Cas was moaning beautifully for him, so he knew his angel liked it. 

More proof of just how much he liked it came when Cas tugged his hair and spilled his seed down Dean's throat. Dean's name was on his lips in the form of a pleasured moan, and his body was shaking uncontrollably as Dean sucked him through his climax.

Dean choked a little on Castiel's cum, but he didn't pull off until the angel felt overstimulated and gently pushed him away with a little yelp. 

"Thank you, Dean" Cas said awkwardly, looking unsure of what he was supposed to do now. Dean just grinned and said,

"You're welcome, Cas. How did you know that I was..."

"I could feel you longing for me. It was a very strong longing that I couldn't ignore. I had to come and see if you were okay..."

"Oh. Heh...Well I'm glad you came. In more than one way" Dean winked and gave a cheesy grin. Cas just looked confused.

"Dean, is this the part where we embrace?"

"Oh, uh, no...I'm not really a cuddly type, ya know?"

"Oh" Cas frowned, obviously disappointed, and gave a small nod. "Very well. If you need me again, you know how to get ahold of me". He looked like he was going to get dressed and leave. But Dean just sighed and shook his head.

"Come 'ere, Cas" He opened his arms invitingly.

"But I thought you weren't the 'cuddly type', Dean".

"Just lay down with me before I change my mind". 

Cas was noticeably happier now as he climbed into bed with Dean and rested in his arms. Dean held him close against his chest. This wasn't bad, he thought. Actually, he could really get used to cuddling with Cas...among other things.

Dean decided that it was time to do something he should have done a long damn time ago. He gently lifted Castiel's chin and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. Cas was a little stiff at first, like he hadn't been expecting that. But soon he melted against Dean's lips.

"I like this" Cas whispered as their lips parted, before burying his face in his hunter's chest.

"Yeah" This was all so new and confusing, but it was also exciting! Maybe he didn't have to be alone anymore. "Yeah. Me, too, baby". He felt all warm and happy inside and, damn it, this was definitely a chick flick moment.


End file.
